A Change of Clothes
by ScarOnANightCouch
Summary: What are two criminals who are bored out of their minds to do? Well that's for me to know and for you all to find out :)


The warehouse didn't exactly ask or give much sunlight to shine through, but the windows in the room in which Neo and Roman were currently lounging provided some relief. The two criminals were suffering from what most would call boredom. And when criminals were bored, nothing good ever happened. They had already finished with the jobs that Cinder gave them for the day and it was only about two in the afternoon.

Roman let out a long sigh, his hat resting partly over his face as his feet were rested up on his bed which he was rested upon. Out of the corner of his eye he could spot Neo doing the same, having kicked her heels off and was simply wearing her corset and cargo pants, her having discarded her jacket in the corner. Roman fumbled with his own jacket, revealing a sleek long sleeved black v-neck that was actually pretty comfortable. Tired of the silence, Roman finally spoke up.

"Hey Buttercup, you have any ideas as to what we could do to pass the time for a while?" Roman inquired. Neo was always the one he went to for help, for various reasons.

Neo rolled over on her side, one hand placed on her hip as she turned to Roman. While Neo wasn't mute, she only spoke with her voice around him and him alone. Why? Well he was the only one that Neo could truly trust completely with her life. That is what comes with the whole 'partners in crime' thing. Shaking her head and coming back to reality, Neo answered his question. "I wish I had some semblance of an idea..." She stopped upon seeing the expression on Roman's face, telling her that he just came up with an idea. "But I take it that you do?"

Roman grinned widely. The moment Neo used the word 'semblance', he already began to form a possible plan. "Hey Neo...what'd you say to a bit of clothe swapping? To see you dressed in various outfits of people we know...while I react accordingly." He chuckled. The plan was admittedly a bit pervy but hey, cut him some slack. Neo would be enjoying it as well.

A few moments after Roman's suggestion entered her mind, Neo decided that she was entirely on board with that idea. She jumped up on her feet and grinned as she began to spin around and was now dressed as Weiss, doing various poses.

Roman observed Neo in the Ice Queen's outfit. "Not bad, not bad...gotta admit, not bad costume design for a Schnee." He gave her a 6.5 out of ten on that outfit. "Next!"

Neo chuckled under her breath as she spun once more. She knew Roman wouldn't be entirely sold on that one, so instead, she went with something a bit more...revealing. Pretty soon Neo in Emerald's outfit was in Roman's full view.

Roman had to resist the urge to take Neo then and there. As annoying as Emerald could be...god damn that outfit was sexy. Like he was surprised Mercury hadn't tried anything to her yet. Roman pulled out another sign, giving Neo this time a 8.5/10. He'd definitely remember to ask her to wear that when they were...occupied. The way those jeans fit her lower half, how the crop top accentuated Neo's chest and showed off her shoulders and stomach in away she wouldn't show anyone else...it was times like these that Roman remembered how lucky he was.

Neo awarded Roman was a peck on the cheek for giving her such a good score. She already knew what would give her a perfect score, but she wanted to work up to that. She spun once more and was now wearing Yang's interesting design...with some suggestive stretching of course to give Roman a good, teasing view. The man in question had his eyes roam up and down Neo's figure, observing the way the spandex shorts clutched to Neo's hips, the way the jacket fitted around her, need he go on? Roman pulled a third sign out with a 9/10, just beating out Emerald's outfit. God if Emerald and Yang ever bumped hips...Roman shook his head. He didn't write that kind of stuff nor did he read it...in public.

After another cheeky kiss, Neo hummed in deliberation. Should she go with the big guns now or go with what would get her her lowest score due to knowing how much Roman disliked Little Red. She shrugged and spun once more, revealing that she chose Blake's outfit and once she stopped spinning, she puffed out her chest and the button on the vest popped open revealing the entirety of the white crop top Neo wore.

Roman fell backwards, holding his nose as his hat hit the floor. No words were needed for how he would react to that. As much as Kitty Cat hated his guts and he at least somewhat returned said feelings, he would have to be a blind man to not realize how...fantastic, her outfit choice was. He pulled up a golden sign with a "11/10" on it.

Neo upon seeing the special sign already knew what to do. She slipped the vest off, straddled onto Roman and pushed him down as their lips met, Neo grinding her hips deeply against Roman's as she felt Roman's hands slip down to what some would call the 'Bellabooty'. To say that the two found a way to cure their boredom would be an understatement, as various pieces of clothing covered the floor while our favorite criminal duo got funky under the covers several hours after.


End file.
